A chip bonding technique is an interconnection process which integrates chips onto a substrate. The chips to be processed are placed on a separation platform with their marks facing upwards. A robotic arm grabs the chips and flips them over, and then delivers them to the substrate for bonding. For a process requiring a long press-bonding time (about 30 seconds), the serial bonding process achieves a very low productivity because only one chip can be processed in a single bonding procedure, failing to meet the requirement of mass production. Moreover, there are two chip bonding techniques, i.e. bonding the chips to the substrate with their marks facing downwards and bonding the chips to the substrate with their marks facing upwards. An existing apparatus can only implement one kind of chip bonding processes, which further reduces the bonding productivity due to a complicated replacement of the apparatus.